


Another

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drinking, Explicit Language, M/M, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to forget Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words' Torrid Tuesdays challenge, with the July 2nd prompt of "I love this bar"

Harry entered the dingy muggle bar and wrinkled his nose as he looked around. Sliding onto one of the barstools, he snapped out, "beer me."

The bartender gave him a long look, and Harry met his gaze levelly. He had learned this trick earlier in the summer; disreputable bartenders rarely asked for his ID if he acted haughty enough. And if that wasn't sufficient... Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a Muggle 20 pound note. "I said, beer me. And follow it with a scotch, strait up."

After a second the man scooped up the bill and grabbed a beer. Popping off the top, he set it down in front of the teen. As Harry took a deep pull from the bottle, he poured the scotch. Harry accepted the second drink, and the bartender quickly made himself scarce, swiping a rag ineffectually at the far end of the counter. Once his scotch glass was empty, Harry quickly drained the beer bottle and slammed it down.

"Another scotch." he grunted. Screw the beer this time. Harry had already downed a six pack outside of the corner shop near his relatives' house, but it hadn't done any good.

The bartender looked at him dubiously, and again Harry met his eyes evenly. The booze wasn't hitting him fast enough. He could still remember the night, remember the room, and remember the look on Sirius's face. "And this time leave the bottle." Finally, the man got him another scotch, though he didn't give Harry the bottle. Harry gulped it down and again slammed the glass onto the counter. "Again." he demanded.

Finally the Muggle got his courage together, and he said, "Listen, I'm going to need to see some ID, kid."

Harry snorted, and turned his deadliest glare on the man. "See, that's why I love this bar. You serve the drinks, and you don't bother me with stupid questions. Now I believe I asked for another scotch." The man continued to stare, and Harry ratcheted up the intensity of his glare. "Another drink, or I tear this place down around your ears."

"That's a lousy attitude, Potter," a voice said from the doorway.

"Screw my attitude, Bill." Harry spat without turning around. "And you can tell the old man to go screw himself, too. You!" he jabbed his finger at the bartender. "A scotch and the bottle. Now."

"Please don't, sir," Bill said, and Harry could hear him approaching. "I'm afraid my friend here has had enough for one afternoon."

"Go away Bill," Harry spat without turning.

"No, Harry." Bill grabbed his shoulders and spun the teen around. "Drinking is not the answer."

Harry glared at him. "Then what is?" he challenged. "Come on; tell me the best way to deal with losing him. Tell me how to fucking get over it, Bill!"

With a sigh, Bill wrapped his arms around Harry. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Is that an invitation?" Harry mumbled into the older man's chest as they apparated back to his bedroom at the Dursleys.

"You're too drunk to take me up on it if it was," Bill teased.

"Oh yeah?" Harry replied. He had always liked a challenge, and maybe sex would make him forget what drinking hadn't.


End file.
